


You and Me and a Song

by pirate_cat



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, dance class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirate_cat/pseuds/pirate_cat
Summary: Cyrus and TJ’s eyes both widened and they slowly turned to look at each other. “This is partner dancing?” Cyrus asked, voice coming out in a whisper hiss, not wanting to draw any attention to either of them. TJ had completely missed that. He didn’t read the description of the after school activity, but apparently seemed to sign them up blindly. He didn’t know what to say in response to Cyrus, because clearly it was. He had nothing to add to the obvious observation Cyrus made.Anon on tumblr prompted "cyrus and tj go to a dance class to goof around but they find out that it’s a duo class and it gets.. romantic."





	You and Me and a Song

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dance With You by The Prom. Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

“What after school elective are you thinking about signing up for?” TJ asked Cyrus as he scrolled through the list available on his phone.

Cyrus looked up from his lunch to look at TJ across the table from him with a very confused look on his face. “What?”

“What?” Now it was TJ’s turn to be confused.

“TJ, I thought you knew me well enough by now. I don’t really do after school electives. Just being here during the school day can be stressful enough.”

TJ rolled his eyes, though he couldn’t fight the smile that remained on his face. Cyrus really was something special, and TJ couldn’t believe he had such a big crush on someone like this. TJ is obviously all about basketball, which is more than just an elective, but come on! “What do you do after school then?”

Cyrus had to think for a moment before he shrugged. “I hang out with Andi, Buffy, and Jonah. I hang out with you too.”

“But, come on, you’ve got to have some unique hobbies that are your own. Andi has crafts, Buffy has basketball,” TJ started to list, motioning with his hand as if Cyrus was supposed to now list his own.

“I support them! Like a good friend.”

“They should have something to support you at too! You support me during my basketball games, I’d like to support you during something as well.” Cyrus knew that his friendship with TJ had blossomed relatively quickly, but he couldn’t believe he wanted to support him during something. A supportive friend is one of the best kinds of friends. “Besides,” TJ continued, “they look good on college applications, right?”

Cyrus sighed and reached out to place his hand on TJ’s arm gently. “They do, but there’s literally no record of what we do in middle school when it comes to college applications.”

“Then you’ve got to do something just for fun!” TJ looked back on his phone as he looked at the list of extracurriculars. Some of them were already full, so he was having trouble finding something it seemed like Cyrus might like. “Hey, there’s some spots open for some dancing class. Meets once a week. You in?”

Cyrus immediately shook his head quickly. “Absolutely not! I cannot dance to save my life, TJ. Remember when I told you how Amber had to help me and even she knew I was hopeless?”

“I do remember, but hear me out. That was for a class, this is just for fun. No pressure at all. Plus, I saw you at your bash mitzvah. You’re not as horrible as you think,” TJ said as he flashed Cyrus a reassuring smile. 

“What a lovely compliment,” Cyrus deadpanned with a roll of his eyes. “I’m not signing up for something where I’m going to be all alone and-”

“Of course you wouldn’t,” TJ said, cutting Cyrus off. “I’ll sign up too. We can take it together.” TJ was desperate to find an after school activity he could take with Cyrus, a definite excuse to spend time together that he could easily pass off as being bored during his off-season.

“Really? You want to take a dance class?” Cyrus asked, completely bewildered by just imagining that. He had to admit though, an extra hour or two a week with TJ would be nice. “Sure, sign me up.”

TJ’s smile immediately beamed at Cyrus’ approval. “Got it! This is going to be lit.”

>>>>>

Cyrus was waiting for TJ in the hallway outside of the dance studio. He didn’t dare go in alone. He peeked in through the window, seeing a good mix of boys and girls. He thought it was a little odd, his dance class during the year being mostly girls, but he didn’t overanalyze it. TJ finally strolled up, dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt (basketball themed, of course) to see Cyrus. He smiled once they met eyes. “Yo, TJ!” Cyrus exclaimed, pulling TJ in for a quick hug. 

“You waiting for me?” TJ asked which was met with a small shrug from Cyrus. TJ chuckled and turned to open the door and walked in, Cyrus trailing behind him. They were met with all eyes on them. Maybe they were specifically on TJ, everyone was surprised to see that he was taking a dance class. 

The teacher looked them up and down. “Are you two going to be partners?” she asked, no judgement traceable in her voice, though Cyrus was sure it was there.

TJ looked at Cyrus with a furrowed brow to which Cyrus responded with a shrug. “Uh, yeah, sure,” TJ said as he turned his head back to their dance teacher. She pointed to a spot for them towards the corner. 

After a moment of waiting, the dance instructor started the class. Everyone went around and said their names, trying to break the ice between them. She walked them through some stretches before she then played a sample of the music. TJ was bopping along playfully, trying to get a reaction out of Cyrus. He rolled his eyes and tried to avoid looking at him, but he really couldn’t stop staring. He was ridiculously cute.

“Alright, kids,” the instructor started. “Today we’re just going to learn a simple dance. Now,” the teacher paused as she brought the student helper up close so they could demonstrate how to stand face to face with a dance partner. “Hold your partner like this. One of you put your hands like mine, you’ll be the one leading.”

Cyrus and TJ’s eyes both widened and they slowly turned to look at each other. “This is partner dancing?” Cyrus asked, voice coming out in a whisper hiss, not wanting to draw any attention to either of them. TJ had completely missed that. He didn’t read the description of the after school activity, but apparently seemed to sign them up blindly. He didn’t know what to say in response to Cyrus, because clearly it was. He had nothing to add to the obvious observation Cyrus made.

“Come on, all of you,” the dance instructor said, looking directly at TJ and Cyrus. 

TJ cleared his throat and fully turned his body to face Cyrus, holding out his hands. There was all kinds of fumbling before the decided TJ would lead for at least today, and maybe Cyrus could do it next week. The two were standing far apart, almost too far apart. Anyone that observed how the two boys usually reacted around each other would have thought they were two different people now. It was usually lingering hugs, standing so close to each other, like neither of them ever needed personal space.

TJ didn’t often think of himself as a blusher, but he was blushing now, avoiding eye contact with Cyrus. He figured he could blame it on needing to watch the instructors in front of the class to make sure he was doing the right steps. The thought of duo dancing just seemed so...romantic, TJ didn’t want Cyrus to think he had romantic feelings for him.

Okay, so he _does_ , but that’s so not the point.

The class couldn’t come to an end soon enough. The teacher dismissed them and Cyrus quickly walked out the door, not before thanking the teacher of course, with TJ right behind him.

“I’m sorry,” TJ said once they were out in the hallway. “I thought it was just, like, regular dancing and we could easily goof off.”

“I just, um, really was not expecting that,” Cyrus said.

“I know. Me neither.”

Both boys were now avoiding looking at each other, instead they had their eyes on their respective shoes. TJ had no idea what to say, once again. Being around Cyrus seemed to shut down his brain (though, in his opinion, his brain doesn’t work that well anyway). TJ finally decided to break the awkward silence. “We don’t have to keep doing it. You were right, I shouldn’t have pressured you into doing an after school activity, and I shouldn’t have pressured you into doing it with _me._ ” He looked up to see Cyrus’ reaction.

Cyrus looked up as well to look into TJ’s eyes. He really did think those eyes were beautiful. “What? Don’t be sorry.”

“But it was so awkward, Cyrus.”

Cyrus waved off TJ’s comment dismissively. “Everything I do is awkward. I’m an awkward person.”

TJ chuckled and nodded in agreement. “I mean, you’re not wrong.” A beat passed between them as they got back on topic. “Do you...still want to do it then?”

Cyrus shrugged. “If you do. Now that we know it’s partner dancing, we won’t be so caught off guard, right?”

TJ shrugged one shoulder, trying to think if what Cyrus was saying was actually right. There were two sides to it. Yes, they wouldn’t be caught off guard, but it would also still be partner dancing.

With Cyrus.

His crush.

“Right,” TJ decided to answer him.

“Cool. Want to go to The Spoon?” Cyrus asked, to which TJ eagerly nodded.

>>>>>

As the weeks started to pass by, Cyrus and TJ started to get more into the swing of dancing together. TJ continued to lead, because once they’d started in those positions it was just easier to keep them. Their bodies seemed to move in sync, and TJ had to fight the thought that it was because they were made for each other. God, TJ would never hear the end of how big a sap Cyrus made him if his friends ever found out what goes through his head. 

TJ and Cyrus started to stand much closer as they got more comfortable dancing together and they definitely kept their eyes on each other. They did still have to glance at the teacher because they still were far from the best dancers. 

They had the most fond smiles on their faces as they looked at each other and danced together. Everyone in the class noticed how they looked at each other, it was pretty obvious. However, TJ and Cyrus didn’t even notice other people. Things were right back to normal between the two of them.

The dance they were working on finished and Cyrus was a little out of breath, but he had definitely been getting better at cardio! The teacher clapped her hands together once to make sure everyone was paying attention to her. “Great job today gang,” she said with a smile. “As you all know, there’s only three classes left. Our very last class will be a little mini-recital just for the people in this class. You and your partner will perform a dance for us. It can be one we’ve learned together, or you can make changes to it, but do not stray too far from the teachings.”

Cyrus placed his head in his hands. “Oh no,” he muttered. TJ looked at him with concern, placing a tender hand on his shoulder. The teacher dismissed the class and everyone started to leave the room. 

TJ changed his hand position to wrap around Cyrus’ shoulders and started to walk out of the room. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly, leaning in close to Cyrus. 

“We have to perform in front of everyone? This is going to be a mess,” he muttered. “I had to choreograph and dance in front of my class during the year for credit and it was a mess! Amber had to help me, but it was...it was just awful.”

“Hey, hey, don’t even worry about it,” TJ said, wanting to comfort Cyrus. He stopped them in their tracks and he gently turned him so they were facing each other. “This isn’t for credit, so there’s nothing to be stressed about. Besides, I’ll be right by your side. If we mess it up, we’ll both mess it up together,” TJ said with a smile.

Cyrus’ face started to lift as TJ spoke. “I guess you’re right,” he agreed.

“I know,” TJ said, now smirking a little and pulling Cyrus back in close to him. “And you know what? We can practice too. Go to your place, my place, both. We’ve got three weeks. We can do this.”

>>>>>

Cyrus and TJ decided that they would work on and practice the waltz they had learned during class. It was simple enough, they figured they should easily be able to get it right.

Of course, they had procrastinated practicing, and now there was only one week before their recital. Both boys were now in Cyrus’ bedroom, sitting down as TJ played the music off of his phone, and the song just ended. He let out a big sigh and looked at Cyrus on his bed. “You want to practice?”

Cyrus nodded reluctantly. “I do. Well, I don’t, but we should. I don’t want to make a fool out of myself.”

“You could never. I’m sure we’re not the worst ones in the class, anyway,” TJ assured. He stood up and held his arms out for Cyrus to walk into, which he soon did. He started the music again and they started to practice.

“ _One_ two three, _one_ two three, _one_ two three,” Cyrus counted quietly as they stepped in time to the music and his counts. TJ found his counting quite endearing for some reason, and the look of focus on his face was adorable. He couldn’t help but swoon over this boy, especially when they were so close to each other. 

TJ didn’t know too much about music, and he didn’t know if it was just him, but the lovely instrumental music seemed so romantic, and the dancing together didn’t help. Half of TJ, maybe three-quarters, who knows, he sucks at math, felt like he had to tell Cyrus how he feels. It was already hard enough to keep it deep down in him, but the way they were dancing so close, chest to chest, made his heart beat fast in his chest. He hoped Cyrus didn’t notice, but it seemed like he was more focused on doing the steps correctly. Since their chests were so close, TJ could have sworn he felt Cyrus’ heart beating quickly, but he blamed it on the movement they were doing. 

They finished practicing, pretty much without a hitch. “That was good!” Cyrus exclaimed, clearly surprised at how well they were doing. 

“I told you it was nothing to worry about!”

“I just...I feel like we should add something to it, you know? Make it a little more ours,” Cyrus said, starting to think.

“How about a dip?” TJ asked.

“What?”

“You know, a dip.” TJ pulled Cyrus close to him and dipped him, looking down at him with a smile. “Finish it like this.” Cyrus looked a little bit scared, but he still smiled. “I promise I won’t drop you,” he chuckled. TJ lifted Cyrus back up, the worry having faded from his face.

“A dip. I like it,” Cyrus said, flashing TJ that fond smile. 

TJ had to tell Cyrus how he feels. He decided he just has to, but not until after their recital. If things go wrong, he still needs a partner for their performance.

>>>>>

The rest of the week contained a decent amount of practicing and awkwardly jumping apart whenever Cyrus’ mom came in the room to see if they needed anything. Sure, they weren’t doing anything _wrong,_ but it was a little weird to walk into. TJ felt his smile swelling the more they practiced because of how confident Cyrus started to look.

The last day of their dance class was finally here. They were dressed in their usual sweats, though some people were dressed up just a little. TJ didn’t care, he was with Cyrus, and he was going to tell him how he feels when they go to eat after dancing. He was nervous, sure, but he knew he needed to do it.

It was Cyrus and TJ’s turn to dance, so they did so. It went well. They just looked into each other’s eyes as they danced in time with the music. No one stepped on each other’s feet, no one fell. It was great. TJ dipped Cyrus in the end as the rest of the class applauded them. He then quickly but carefully pulled Cyrus back up. They were still looking into each other’s eyes, but had to stop to walk back over and sit with the rest of the class.

They went to The Spoon afterwards, as they always did. “I can’t believe we did that! I can’t believe _I_ did that!” Cyrus exclaimed as he sat down in his booth. “Wait until I tell Andi and Buffy about it. They won’t believe it. Oh, and Amber! She’s really not going to believe it.”

TJ couldn’t get over how cute Cyrus looked right now, so excited, so happy. He hoped that his confession didn’t ruin it. “Look, Cyrus, I have something to say.”

Cyrus’ smile started to fall, the tone of TJ’s voice not sounding very happy. “What is it?”

TJ heaved a deep sigh and looked across the table at Cyrus. “I like you.”

“Well, I like you too, TJ-”

“No, I mean, I like you.” Cyrus looked shocked. “I have for a while, but dancing with you, being close to you, these romantic feelings have just kept bubbling inside of me. Like, when you blow air into your straw while it’s still in your cup.”

Cyrus furrowed his brow at the weird simile, but kept going with it. “You mean it?”

TJ nodded. “I do. I thought I should tell you now. I know you don’t like guys, but-”

“TJ. Who said I don’t like guys?”

“You told me you dated Iris.”

“But I realized I don’t like girls. Like that, at least. I like Andi and Buffy, but only as best friends.”

TJ swallowed thickly as he looked at Cyrus fondly. “But you don’t like me like that.”

“TJ, I really like you. My heart beats so fast when I’m around you, when I hug you.”

Things started to click inside of TJ’s head. So Cyrus’ heart was beating fast that day! 

“Maybe taking that dance class was the best thing that could have happened to either of us,” Cyrus said softly, reaching across the table to take TJ’s hand in his.

“I think it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr I am spongeystyles! Feel free to prompt me! As I said, kudos and comments are much appreciated! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
